Never Again
by mimithenumberon
Summary: The guys 'take' Sheldon on a night out to a nightclub. Of course Sheldon is Sheldon and they end up leaving him behind. But, guess who decides to walk into the same bar and have some fun with a particular Moonpie? XD Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, slight bad language. Please review! X3


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (seriously over 18+!), M/M (yes, that is male on male action), Slight bad language**

**Okay. I don't know why or how but this pair officially became my favorite in the BBT...XD I was super sad when i saw there was only like 1 fiction with them and i was like, 'okay then. I can change that! XD' So here is said change! lol**

**I hope you like, even a little and if u can i would truly appreciate any reviews! It would make my day ten fold brighter and it would only take a second. THANK YOU! ENJOY! X3**

**Also, i do NOT own The Big Bang Theory or any of the characters. **

_**Never Again**_

"Sheldon…You can't spend the whole night in the corner reading." Leonard was all but begging for his roommate to at least pretend to be normal, just this once. The other raised his eyes slightly from the pages to peer at Leonard.

"I believe I can as I am currently demonstrating. I also believe the word you were looking for was 'shouldn't'."

"Whatever! My point still stands!" At this Sheldon lowered his book completely and fixed his narrowed, calculating eyes on the shorter man.

"It does not. Also, may I remind you that I had no desire to be dragged here and was quite crudely black-mailed into joining you?" Sheldon looked around him with evident disgust. Leonard, Howard, Raj and Penny sighed in union for the hundredth time that night.

"For the last time Sheldon, we did not black-mail you into coming to this night club." Howard repeated in a monotone, bored tone also rolling his eyes to emphasise.

"Excuse me. You invoked the social protocol for friends extorting each other. AKA, the favour."

"All we said is that it would be nice of you to join us in the outside world once in a while. You didn't have to agree. And you shouldn't have if you knew you would act like…THIS the whole night!" Raj and Penny nodded in agreement with Leonard's words.

"Social protocol dictates I had to agree. Also, may I interject to make a very obvious correction that you seem to have missed. It's barely the middle of the night therefore you can hardly refer to it as the whole night. The period between-"

"Never mind!" Leonard turned abruptly to Penny. "Wanna go get a drink?"

"Oh god yes!" Raj leaned over and whispered in Howard's ear. They both started giggling and Penny turned to them with a raised eyebrow, silently demanding an explanation.

"He just said, 'That's what she said!'" The two burst into fresh waves of chuckling while Penny had a 'I'm not amused' look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Leonard let's go to the bar."

"My pleasure." The two departed, completely ignoring Sheldon who continued to study the interactions between his friends.

"Do you want something Sheldon?" Howard inquired with a raised eyebrow. He asked simply because it was expected of him, rather than him actually wishing to go through the trouble of getting a virgin whatever for the other.

"No thank you. I have no desire to engage in the loss of inhibitions that accompanied the consumption of alcohol." Raj and Howard exchanged a look. They both shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Well, see you later." Raj happily followed Howard to the bar. The Indian man was more than happy to go for some alcohol and finally hook up a few chicks so he could at long last sleep with a woman. Gosh, it's been a long time…..

Sheldon resumed his interrupted read. The book itself was quite a disappointment. Some other lesser mind claimed to make some cutting edge discovery in theoretical physics but as usual they proved to be nothing more than the wild dreams and unproved theories of an alleged physicist. Still, Sheldon was much happier bussing his mind with the far-fetched ideas than leave his spot and do whatever it was people did in night clubs. Like any sane person preferred grinding their alcohol intoxicated bodies against those of strangers simply to feel the alluring sensation of carnal friction.

In fact Sheldon couldn't quite comprehend why his friends were so ignorant and didn't appreciate him staying sober. Hypothetically, what if one of them choked on some food? Who would they call for help? That's right. They would call their only sober and trained in basic first aid friend, Doctor Sheldon Cooper. Bearing that in mind he really could not understand where their exasperation streamed from. If anything, they should be thankful for his presence.

"Some people just don't know when to say thank you."

* * *

Wil Wheaton stepped into the notably darker room. He smiled to himself at the atmosphere. It made sense. A night club was for blowing up steam, dancing like a possessed creature, meeting strangers and above all, bring home someone who you could fuck hard and forget about the next day. That was what living was all about.

He was on his own that night, mainly because he hadn't intended to step out at all. Then he got really bored and decided to go to the nearest night club anyway. 'The Damsel in Distress' was the chosen one. In fact it was a street away from his apartment. His plan of the night was to throw down a few good, strong drinks and then hook up with some drunken chick. Simple. Nothing he hadn't done before. He was one of those rare nerds that actually succeeded in getting tail whenever he wanted. He had a very rare and seeked after quality in a comic book enthusiast. He had confidence.

Wil made his way to the bar and signalled for the bartender to bring him a Rob Roy. A nice and fancy drink did wonders for attracting a woman's attention, plus the sweet whiskey appealed to him. While the young man tending the bar busied himself with getting the beverage ready, Wil leaned back on the counter and threw a look around the room, curious to see if he could identify anyone of interest. A vulnerable target preferably, simply because they were so much easier and he didn't feel like going through the chase that night.

He heard the sound of a glass being placed beside his arm but he didn't turn around to claim it. His eyes were wide and absolutely unbelieving. Wil had to shake his head and rub his eyes before he could make himself believe that yes, the awkward and out of place man sitting in the corner of a nightclub while reading a book of all things was indeed Sheldon Lee Cooper.

"Holy Crap. What the hell's _he_ doing in a place like this?" He reached for his drink, without taking his eyes off of his target, and took a seep. Then another. Then he decided to down the entire contents. Luckily he wasn't the sort of man who would be knocked back by a glass or two. He could hold his liquor.

A plan started forming in Wil Wheaton's mind as he continued watching Sheldon with growing interest. He grinned to himself. One thing he had to admit was that yes, he thought the tall man was quite attractive. If he also learned to keep his mouth shut and smile once in a blue moon then the girls would be flocking to him. Wil was quite interested to see how far he could go and push Sheldon's buttons until he snapped. How long could he yank his chain before Sheldon would come undone?

His nostrils flared slightly at the surprisingly strong desire to see those long, almost feminine legs spread below him and those elegant fingers fisting the bed sheets with wanton desperation. The other man had interested Wil since the first time they met and his comedic fixation on getting 'revenge' for that day all those years ago only made him that much more desirable. The way Wil saw it, it was mostly Sheldon's fault for putting himself on his radar.

"Two Screwdrivers. And make them extra strong." He grinned at the nodding bartender and handed over the money. Wil turned to look at Sheldon again, just to make sure the social recluse of a man was still seated in his spot. "So, we meet again Moonpie."

* * *

"What's up Moonpie?" Sheldon stopped in midsentence and glared at the man standing in front of him, holding two glasses with an orange drink and a few floating ice cubes in each. Wil smirked at the glare thrown his way. He was well aware the use of Sheldon's Mima's nickname was one of the lowest kicks one could aim at the tall genius.

"Well, well, well. Wil Wheaton. What do you want?" Sheldon made it his business to play it as cool as he could muster and all but ignore the other brunette who casually sat in the vacant seat across the table from him.

"The thing most _normal_ people want at a nightclub. To have fun. Know what that is?" Wil placed the Screwdrivers on the table. He enjoyed the smouldering look Sheldon was throwing his way. If he didn't know any better he would assume it was lustful.

"Of course I know what that is. I am currently having it aren't I?"

"Are you?" Sheldon shook his head for a moment like Wil had said the most absurd and ridiculous thing.

"Of course I am. I'm reading. Well I was until you came and disturbed my peace. So I ask again, what do you want?"

"I felt sorry for you Moonpie. Sitting here by yourself in the corner of the club. It breaks my heart." Wil grinned wider as Sheldon's expression changed to one of confusion. The other was trying to figure out if Wil was genuinely serious or if he was using that elusive technique called sarcasm. The bane of his existence. In an end he decided it was sarcasm and narrowed his eyes further.

"I'm not by myself. My friends are at the bar and they'll be back as soon as they are finished ordering their beverages." Wil raised an eyebrow.

"How long had they been at the bar for?" Sheldon glanced at the watch on his wrist that caught the strong florescent lights. He kept silent for a moment before answering in his perfectly normal matter of fact Sheldon voice.

"Three hours." He frowned when the other burst into a sea of laughter. What was so funny about his answer to the asked question? Was this another one of those tedious jokes he never seemed to catch the double meaning of? Sheldon waited in silence while observing the other until Wil was done and he sighed in contentment.

"Oh man, sorry to break it to you but they left you behind. No drink takes three hours to make."

"What? No. They wouldn't do that. They're my friends." Sheldon blinked and remembered the strange exasperation radiating from his friends during the earlier conversation. What Wil Wheaton said made perfect sense, though he would never ever admit that, but surely Leonard wouldn't leave him alone in a place such as that. How was he supposed to get home with no car? Sheldon felt panic take over and he fought hard not to let it show. Showing weakness in front of his enemies was something Spock would never do.

"Here. Drink thing. It'll make you feel better." Wil almost felt bad for the other. He certainly wasn't a stranger to being left behind. When he was a child he'd suffered as much as any other nerdy kid out there in the whole wide world at the hands of mean and merciless bullies. He was aware the current situation wasn't as bad but he could see Sheldon struggling not to show that he was afraid. Even with his relatively concise amount of information on the enigmatic physicist, he could tell Sheldon was a creature of habit. And when those habits were broken it would result in a momentarily loss of purpose. Exactly what Wil was hoping for. He needed Sheldon to be the prey so he could be the hunter.

"I don't drink alcohol." Scared or not, Sheldon was Sheldon. Stubborn to the bitter end.

"Aw, what's this? Is Moonpie scared of a little girly drink? Not very hero like dude." He smirked as Sheldon's jaw tensed. It didn't take a genius to see the type of guy Sheldon was. A stubborn man. And such men could be easily riled up and broken down.

"Stop calling me that! Only Mima calls me Moonpie!" Sheldon's sudden outburst had the exact opposite desired effect. Instead for Wil's smirk falling it only stretched further to the extant it would make the Cheshire Cat jealous.

"Too bad. You fucked up that deal when you let me know about the cute little nickname, Moonpie." He let the title roll off his tongue in a provocative way. Too bad Sheldon wasn't the type to pick up on such suttle things. All he got in reply for his efforts was another glare. "So, you gonna drink that or not?" Wil gestured to the Screwdriver just waiting to be drunk. He watched the other struggle with the options for a good few seconds. His interest never diminished.

"No. I refuse."

"Okay. I guess some just don't have the stuff of heroes. Good thing Captain Kirk and Commander Spock aren't here to see this. They'd be sooooo disappointed. " Wil's taunt seemed to pull a nerve. He took a mouthful out of his own drink while his eyes locked with the blue ones, daring him to try the Screwdriver.

"Excuse me. If anything, they'd be pleased that at least one person in humanity chose to keep his inhibitions on full alert in case of emergency." He tried to sound proud but in truth he was mumbling and it irked him to no end that Wil seemed to find his distress more and more hilarious. Was the man suffering from a brain tumour? It seemed like the only logical explanation…

"Drink it."

"No."

"Drink it Moonpie."

"NO."

"Sheldon. Drink it." His name heard from Wil's lips made Sheldon pause for a moment. It was strange how the simple word affected him.

"Oh, alright already!" Sheldon grabbed the glass and let the orange liquid descended down his trachea. He recognised the burning feeling associated with alcohol slowly setting his entire digestive system on fire. He fought to keep it down and to keep the grimace off his face. There was no way he was going to let Wil have the last laugh.

"Good. Now drink this." Wil pushed his own Screwdriver towards the other. He made sure to let his fingers linger just a little too long around the rim of the circular container where Sheldon's lips were soon to kiss the glass. His eyes held the other pair and he made sure to intensify the heat flowing between them. Sheldon seemed unable to draw his eyes away. His fingers coiled around the glass and brought it to his mouth, momentarily forgetting his germ phobia, and let the alcohol slide past his lips.

"Feeling better?" Wil was leaning over the table and much closer to the other man than Sheldon usually considered comfortable, yet he didn't make any move to draw back.

"You could say that. But why are you so close?" Sheldon let his eyes fall to the smiling lips and the white teeth. He blamed his sudden desire to close the distance on the detrimental alcohol. He was feeling giddy and warm all over. His heart seemed to speed up so violently Sheldon was certain it would leave a tattoo on the inside of his ribcage.

"Because now I can do this." Without further ado, Wil leaned in all the way and captured the gasping lips before him. He enjoyed the softness of the other flesh, before taking full advantage of the parted lips and sliding his tongue inside. As soon as it licked Sheldon's muscled though he felt the scientist shift and tense. He still didn't pull back. A thing which Wil found very interesting.

Sheldon wasn't sure what to do. It was an entirely new experience to him and very unsettling. Luckily the liquor supressed his persona just enough so he wouldn't freak out, but not enough for the cogs in his mind to completely stop turning. Sheldon could feel them slowing down and he knew in a minute he would be completely drunk. How else could the uncharacteristically curiosity of his tongue be explained? He let it slide, shyly at first, past Wil's patient one until he was able to do some exploring of his own. There was an electrical sensation dancing along the nerve endings of his tongue and Sheldon could finally understand what the big fuss about kissing was all about. Though he would have never guessed his first heated, amorous kiss would be incited by his mortal enemy.

Wil snickered into the action, interested to see that other's eagerness. He let Sheldon take the control for a moment, allowing him to roam inside his own fleshy cavern before he pulled back loving the needy whine that followed his prompt departure. Sheldon's eyes were glassy, partly due to the Screwdrivers but also to his arousal, his blue irises turned ten shades darker. A very noticeable blush bloomed across his milky white skin and his lips were slightly swollen and wet. A very tasty treat indeed.

"You and I are gonna have some fun tonight, Moonpie."

* * *

A further three glasses later and Sheldon was positively and truly drunk. He didn't quite remember where the drinks came from or at what times. He didn't even know what sort of mixtures they were. All he knew was that the man across from him encouraged him to drink and for some insane and highly illogical reason he ignored whatever tattered piece of his brain function he still had working and listened to the other.

Now he had a foolishly joyous grin stretched on his face and he felt so damn happy it would probably be diagnosed as a sign of dementia. He could tell Wil wasn't half as gone as he was. His words were perfectly pronounced and he didn't burst into sudden fits of giggles, though he did grin at him with what could only be considered a leering display of white teeth. Sheldon wasn't ashamed to admit, while intoxicated, that the mare sight of the other's moving lips whenever he spoke was enough to make him want to grind his teeth and close the distance between them for yet another heated clash of tongues. Was this normal human behaviour? He really couldn't care less.

Wil made sure not to get completely smashed. He wanted to remember this night. Having the great Sheldon Cooper at his fingertips was a rare sight and certainly one he very much loved thus far. He didn't miss the way the blue eyes fell to his lips or the way Sheldon's breath seemed to hitch whenever he said his name. Once more it was proven that alcohol could deprive any man, that included Sheldon Lee Cooper, of their mental functions and turn them into the much more primal state of horney animals. He silently gave thanks to whomever or whatever first gave man the brilliant idea of fermenting fruit and grain to make the burning nectar.

"Do you want to come with me Sheldon?"

"Where?" Wil leaned close, very close, and let his tongue trace Sheldon's ear cartilage for a moment, before he gently bit on the earlobe and was rewarded with a small but audible noise of pleasure.

"To my place." Wil leaned back so he could see the other struggling to find the word he was looking for. In the end he only got an affirmative nod.

It was more than plenty.

* * *

Wil pushed Sheldon through the barely opened door. He quickly followed the taller man while kicking the door shut with his leg, not so much as sparing a backwards glance. He only had eyes for one thing. He pushed the other's jacket down almost viciously, eager to get all the troublesome layers of clothing away from the flushed skin he desired to touch and see. Sheldon surrendered to him completely. He didn't fight or argue when Wil yanked his shirt over his head or when the same hands started mapping his whole exposed upper body.

Wil was surprised at the heat radiating from the seemingly cold flesh. From a distance it looked like Sheldon's skin was made of marble, it was so perfectly smooth and white. Wil almost expected for his hands to feel the hard but smooth surface of stone not the heated frame that all but melted under his fingertips. Wil continued to direct Sheldon backwards towards the nearest horizontal surface. It just so happened to be the small shoe cupboard. It was about as high as Sheldon's lower thighs and just wide enough for a man to sit on. That was Wil Wheaton's destination and Sheldon gasped when he felt the sharp edge of the wooden object press against the back of his legs, halting his progress.

Sheldon's lips were ravaged with renewed vigour by the other demanding pair and the physicist felt his body being lifted slightly while using the wall for support. He moaned hungrily into the kiss and pulled on the black strands of hair to press Wil closer to his eager body. He wanted the strong hands to roam more and touch more. He wanted to feel Wil's sinfully pleasant tongue lick other places than his mouth. The usually calculating and cold Sheldon was put on hold for the night and tucked away in some deep and dark corner of his mind. It was time to let go for once.

Wil had his hands pressed against Sheldon's lower thighs and he slowly let them rise upwards, softly fondling the clothed flesh while simultaneously pushing the limbs apart so he could get closer to the other man's body. Sheldon had no objection and yielded to Wil's advances like clay yielding to the hands of its modeller. Wil was close enough now to feel the tent rising in the physicist's pants press against his own erection and also feel the echoes of his frantic heartbeats. Their lips were still glued to each other and Sheldon's fingers were hooked around the other's neck, leaving angry red trails with his blunt nails.

Wil kept one hand on Sheldon's hip to steady him, while the other easily unzipped and exposed the swollen piece of upright flesh which practically trembled with desperation at the slightest touch. He decided to have a bit of fun and tease his partner, just because he could and because the slutty begging looks Sheldon gave him sent jolts racing directly south. His knowing fingers traced the member all the way down to the base. The touch was as light as that of a ghost and Sheldon whined into the kiss barely resisting the urge to buck his hips into the blissful hand. Wil swallowed the noise with pleasure and let a smirk of his own loose.

He let go of the bruised lips, mainly because he wanted to hear all the noises Sheldon was coming up with, and latched on the slender neck instead. Sheldon couldn't hold back a low moan and his head reflexively tilted back, hitting the wall but not caring, to give more access to his ridged throat. Wil's stubble scratched his skin in an almost rough manner and then his soft lips and teeth pit it only for the pink tongue to soothingly lick after. Meanwhile the fingers around his cock gave into temptation and enclosed the shaft. They moved slowly at first, almost painfully, until Sheldon pleaded for Wil to increase the speed and only then did he get what he had been looking for all along. The palm built up a steady and speedy rhythm that had Sheldon bridging his spine along the wall and nearly falling off of the wooden platform.

"You sound good when you're needy. You should do this more often." Sheldon could only gasp a breathy and throaty gasp in reply. His mushy, intoxicated brain refused to stream coherent words together. He was high on alcohol and lust in equal dosage. A deadly combo.

Without any prior warning Wil squeezed the shaft harder, not hard enough to hurt, and Sheldon felt something break inside him. A dam that had been holding back the river of pleasure. It ran rampart through his veins and washed everything else away. He came into Wil's hand and he slumped backwards, momentarily sated and satisfied. He felt the other lips on his again and he opened his mouth invitingly, letting the invading muscle do as it pleased.

"Come on Moonpie. We're going to take this to the bedroom."

* * *

Wil pushed Sheldon gently onto his bed and followed him down. He took a second to truly enjoy the sight of the other below him, stretched on the bed with his legs parted and oh so inviting. Sheldon's skin was flushed from head to toe and his half lidded eyes were nearly black with want. His bruised lips were parted and panting and his flicking tongue traced the bottom one in a very enticing motion.

"You look really sexy." His voice was rough enough to sound alien to his own ears. Wil couldn't remember the last time he felt such a strong reaction towards another bed partner. And a man at that. It wasn't that he hadn't been aroused before, he was a man after all, but this was beyond earthly pleasure. The sensations he felt lighting up his entire nervous system were something akin heavenly pleasure, or the closes thing he'd had the privilege to feel, and he wasn't even at the best part yet. Wil could only shudder at the thought of being enclosed inside Sheldon's warm and tight entrance. He nearly came right then simply with that mental image.

Letting his starved appetite take hold, he yanked the pesky trousers and underwear down and threw them somewhere over his shoulder like they had offended him in some way. At long last, he had Sheldon naked before him and the sight was not disappointing in the least. His long figure was elegant enough to be considered model stuff. One would never guess from the dorky clothes he chose to wear and one wouldn't care to think since they'd be automatically put off by his lashing tongue and condescending patronising attitude. Little did they know the magic secret to get under the doctor's skin was the result of rotting fruit. Score one, alcohol.

Wil threw his own shirt away, happy to cool some of his skin a little. The tiny part of him that was still thinking screamed at him to proceed with caution. He had no doubt that this was Sheldon's first time. He had to make sure it wouldn't also be his last.

He started kissing the throat and chest again while his hand searched inside the little nightstand drawer for the necessary small container of lube. He grinned triumphantly against the rapidly rising and falling abdomen when he was successful.

"This will be a little unpleasant at first but just give it time. It'll get better, I promise." Sheldon nodded while his glassy eyes followed Wil's fingers as they dipped into the clear substance. Had he been sober he would have never agreed to trust the person he considered his enemy. Then again, all alcohol did was lower his shields. His pleasure streamed from his very own core, which meant those feelings had always been there. No more suppression meant no more holding back. He was free to immerse himself into those other wisely considered shameful sensations. His mother would have had a stroke...

Wil kept his eyes on Sheldon's face as he drew soothing circles around the opening muscle before plunging the finger all the way inside to the base of the knuckle. He noted the flinch and the frown. He knew from experience this wasn't painful, yet. It was just strange for a first time. It was unfamiliar. That is until he would find the 'magic spot'. The single bundle of nerves that could turn absolute pain into absolute pleasure.

He twisted the digit and felt along the lining of the tight cavern until Sheldon gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips. He grinned wickedly. Jack pot! It was like he had flipped a switch inside the other man. The frown transformed into a purely lewd expression instantly and Wil couldn't help but be highly pleased with himself. He was willing to bet good money that he was the only one to have seen those sorts of whorish expressions adorning the physics genius' face. He slowly and carefully added a further two fingers, increasing the speed as Sheldon became more and more impatient. His other hand played some much needed attention to Sheldon's neglected member quickly bringing it to its erect state once more.

Wil smirked when he stopped his thrusts and Sheldon proceeded to fuck himself on his fingers. That was a sure sign he was ready and damn tired of waiting. He removed his hand almost reluctantly but the thought of his cock replacing his hand was a much more euphoric thought. He ignored Sheldon's whines as he unclothed his own erection. Wil didn't bother taking his trousers all the way down. He was far, far, far too gone for that.

"You ready?" He asked only in jest. Wil's cock was already in position and pressing around the tight ringlet of muscles in a teasing manner. Even if Sheldon happened to have second thoughts, unfortunately Wil couldn't stop. He would have continued at the risk of resulting to rape. Luckily it never came to that.

"Yes…." From the way Sheldon's hands fisted the sheets it was obvious he was nervous and scared as hell but his body also pulsed with desire. The later far out-won the earlier two. No contest.

Wil felt like Sheldon had a hold on his every pleasure sensor and he was pulling on all of them at once. He pushed in slowly and the constricting walls swallowed him in their tight embrace. Wil threw his head back and groaned at the sheer magmatic heat burning his overly sensitive organ. When he was all the way in he had to take a moment to adjust to the flooding pleasure. If not he was sure he would lose control and end up fucking Sheldon wildly with no regard for the other's innocence. This also gave the taller of the two a change to get used to the feel of being entered.

"You're so tight. Relax your muscles a little." Wil groaned through clenched teeth. He moved his hand to Sheldon's cock and started stroking it soothingly. This did the trick pretty damn well because a moment later he felt the muscled loosen and stop clamping on his tool like a steel bear trap.

"Move. Now." Sheldon wasn't screaming but only because his jaw was clenched. His eyes were moist and Wil could practically see the tears beginning to spill from the corners. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on the other's forehead before pulling out and thrusting in all the way. Sheldon reached up and grabbed onto the other's shoulders and neck, pulling him down, also hooking his long, slender limbs around the moving hips.

Each powerful thrust was met by a wanton moan or a profane word. The sort of words Sheldon never ever never uttered. Not when he had full control over himself. Sadly this was not one such time. He was entirely at his enemy's mercy. The enemy whose name he continued to call with increasing urgency, begging the other to go deeper and harder.

"Fuck Sheldon!" His name from those devilishly seductive lips was the final straw and Sheldon found himself drowning in the sea of pleasure for the second time that day. The shockingly violent orgasm held him under the crushing waves and he felt like he was dying. His arms and legs fell heavily across the wrinkled sheets and his lungs sucked in as much oxygen as was humanly possible. Sheldon's eyes were already fluttering close, unable to fight the sudden wave of exhaustion taking over him. He felt warm, and safe, and drowsy.

Wil finished in the next couple of thrusts as well and only barely managed to prevent himself from falling on top of Sheldon. He took a minute to catch back his breath and put his thoughts back together in a way they would once more make sense.

"Ho-ly shit…" Wil grinned and turned his head to look at his bed buddy. He rose himself on one elbow and changed his grin to a smile when he saw the other was already taking a trip to dream land. Another sight that was new to him. It was strange how completely different the physicist looked when he wasn't running his mouth off.

Wil reluctantly left the bed so he could clean them up a little before he pulled the covers over the sleeping man. The thin sheen of after sex sweat was cooling quickly at room temperature and he didn't want to be responsible if Sheldon ended up catching a cold. He had absolutely no doubt in his mind that Sheldon was the sort to exaggerate a simple cold to the point it could be considered a biohazard.

"Good night Sheldon."

* * *

Sheldon slowly moved away from the comfort of his dreams and back into reality. And he was just about to be crowned captain of the Star Enterprise…Captain Cooper. He liked the sound of that. But, as he'd learned from a very young age, all good things must come to an end. He opened his eyes and groaned. The small amount of light in the room, filtering through the closed curtains, was enough to hit his sensitive visual sensors like the blow of a physical punch. He tried again but only managed to blink rapidly a few times before groaning and shutting his eyelids.

His mouth felt so dry and he felt like a hammer was drumming like a possessed tool against his skull. He finally could understand what Leonard and Penny constantly complained about when they said it felt like they had a 'drumming' headache. They usually whined after their obnoxiously stupid and illogical decision to go out and get 'smashed'. No surprised when they had a hangover the next day.

Wait. A hangover? No. He didn't remember drinking. Scratch that. He couldn't remember anything past his friends leaving for the bar...

He got up suddenly, ignoring the protests from his screeching body, but as soon as he was up he felt like everything around him broke and it crashed into him resulting in blinding pain. It was difficult to think and his muscles seemed to be thorn painfully apart. This had to be something likes cancer or some other mortal catastrophe, though how it got into such an advanced state he had no idea. He must have been suffering from some sort of terminal disease.

"Whoa there. Take it easy." Sheldon recognised the voice but his eyes were still seeing only white spots so he couldn't confirm his hypothesis. Two steady hands closed around his shoulders and gently pushed him back on the soft mattress. He didn't have the strength to fight them.

"Just go back to sleep. It's okay. You're safe." He didn't know why he did, but he did trust the voice. He stopped trying to open his heavy eyelids. He just let unconsciousness sweep over him. Was he crazy or did the soothing voice sound like Wil Wheaton's voice?

* * *

"How're you feeling?" Sheldon continued to massage his temple, now fully dressed in his clothes and sitting on Wil Wheaton's couch. In 'his' spot of course. He only managed to glare half threateningly at the source of the stupid question. The wide grin on Wil's face did nothing to calm his anger.

"Fantastic." Wait. Had he just succeeded in being sarcastic? Interesting. Even in such dire situations his scientific mind still observed his situation. Sheldon will be Sheldon.

"Here. Drink this. It'll make you feel better." The words triggered some memory at the back of Sheldon's mind. He nearly had it but then it trickled away again like water in his hands. It was maddeningly irritating. He still couldn't remember an iota of the previous night. Just what did he do to end up in Wil Wheaton's apartment and bed? A part of him told him he didn't want to know, but not knowing was not his style.

"Are you absolutely certain nothing considered out of the ordinary happened yesterday?" Sheldon begrudgingly accepted the cup of water and the Paracetamol. Anything to calm the horrid migraine he couldn't seem to shake off.

"Yep. You drank some Screwdrivers, fell asleep and I brought you here. Nothing else." Sheldon knew there were too many variables in that explanation for his liking but the simple thought of thinking sent fresh waves of pain through his strained nerves. He'd review this whole situation at a later time, when he didn't have the irrational urge to drive his fingers through his eye sockets and scramble his brain just to pluck out the part of it the pulsed with carnal suffering.

"Alright then." He got up on shaky feet and turned towards the door. He missed the way Wil's eyes followed him and the way his fingers reached up slightly when Sheldon's legs trembled from the effort of supporting him. Leonard was waiting for him at the front of the building. He called him when he woke up for the second time that day. He stopped at the door, aware that Wil hadn't moved from his standing position beside the seat he had been occupying a moment earlier. Curious.

"Thank you." A curt phrase that he used on very rare occasions and also meant it. Sheldon left before more could be said and before Wil would decide to put him in his debt. He loathed debts but there wasn't much he could do to clear this one.

Sheldon was gone and Wil finally moved. He had a knowing glint in his eyes and an impish smile on his face. He moved to close the door after which he picked up the empty cup and brought it to the kitchen sink.

"Oh you're most welcome. Most welcome indeed."

* * *

Sheldon groaned silently for the hundredth time that evening. The headache was still there but it had substantially reduced. Still, he couldn't do much else than sit on the couch or sit in his bed. Even TV seemed to aggravate it. Leonard was at his computer working on his unimportant work, though Sheldon refrained from pointing it out just this one time. He wasn't up to a battle of wills. The thought of Leonard winning one of their altercations was a disgrace he couldn't bear on top of everything else.

No matter how much he tried to remember the events of the previous night he continued to draw a complete blank. It was like his memory had been erased. Had he been abducted by aliens? The notion certainly made more sense than him deliberately getting drunk. Or maybe this was his mind's way of coping with some devastating trauma that happened. Had he killed someone? Who? Why? When-

Before he could jump to other highly implausible ideas his phone ringed to alert him he had a new message. He sluggishly reached for the device and opened the little envelope icon. He had to read the ID of the sender five times before he was sure he had it right. Why was Wil Wheaton sending him something? And more importantly, why did he have Wil Wheaton's phone number in his mobile database? Sheldon's eyes only continued to widen as he progressed through the message until it looked like his eyeballs would pop right out of his skull.

'_What's up Moonpie? Feeling better yet? Oh and in case you're wondering, yes. I did put my number in your phone while you were asleep. And yes, you did stay the entire night at my place. And yes, we did fuck. Here's a little piece of evidence. You look cute right after sex. :p'_

Sheldon stared mutely at the screen. In the picture he was clearly asleep but more importantly was not what he was doing but how he looked. His hair was dishevelled and going ever which way. His skin was flushed which indicated sexual arousal or a medically dangerous increase in bodily temperature. He knew it wasn't the second. His lips were swollen and red which indicated rough kissing. A constellation of red marks decorated his exposed neck and chest. His hand shot to his skin and confirmed that indeed they were still there, hiding under his clothes.

Sheldon continued to stare, his whole body turned to absolute stone. He was in all respects petrified. The whole evening flooded back to him in torrents and he immediately felt an elevated rate in his heartbeat, a hitch in his breath, a tightness in his pants and a warmth spreading across his skin. All signs of sexual attraction and arousal. To Wil Wheaton of all people. He was compromised.

"Leonard?" His voice was surprisingly steady, considering he wasn't feeling steady at all. The shorter man didn't seem to hear him. Leonard was completely oblivious to everything outside his work actually. If Sheldon had been one of the intelligence lacking mammals that chose to believe in luck this was certainly a 'stroke of luck'. He didn't want to be asked about his change in composure because he wouldn't be able to lie.

"Leonard?" This time the other did hear him and he turned towards his roommate, one eyebrow raised in question.

"What's up?"

"The ceiling. Leonard I don't have time for your childish games." The scientist wearing glasses sighed and rolled his eyes. Hangover Sheldon was even more annoying than normal Sheldon. Something Leonard was sure could never happen.

"Right, right. What do you need then?" Sheldon kept his eyes calm while his fingers moved to delete the compromising message and then hovered over the delete button on Wil Wheaton's phone number.

"Next time you have the bright idea of going to a nightly social gathering that in any way shape or form involves the consumption of alcohol please refrain from blackmailing me into joining. Never again Leonard."

"Oh come on. You weren't blackmailed and you have to admit you…had…some…fun…." Leonard's words died in his throat when Sheldon fixed him with his piercing blue eyes. This was the first time Leonard had ever seen the tall genius look so….scary. It was enough to render him speechless.

"Never. Again."

Sheldon pressed the cancel button. He kept the number.

* * *

**PFFFF! LOL There u have it! The grand conclusion to my grand fiction! (gosh i crack myself up sometimes...grand my ass! XD) Well i hope you liked it even slightly and also THANK YOU for reading. (should have put that the other way around but u get the gist)**

**Like i said before, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review if u can. It would mean a lot to me!~ XD**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! X3**


End file.
